A Visit to the Hokage
by XxDarknestMind649xX
Summary: Naruto keeps on visiting Tsuande for a mission to go find Sasuke. But when Tsuande tells him the hard truth of the matter Naruto can't help but tell his feelings on the matter. Seeing him so down Tsuande does one thing she always knew that helped people out. LEMON.


It was a busy day in the leaf village. People were all over running about during their daily lives, ninja were hard a work but none more than the fifth Hokage.

Even now the leaf was still suffering slightly against Orochimaru's attack on the leaf and with Sasuke having deserted to go to him, Tsunade found most of the genin were hurt by these, most importantly she noted was Naruto.

She knew the genin would stop at nothing until he was allowed to go on a mission to save Sasuke. But as Tsunade had told him 'The trail had gone cold' and 'there's nothing you can do about it', and left it at that. But Naruto would keep on trying to persuade her only to end up in failure but he would keep trying. In the back of her mind Tsuande always knew that Naruto would burst into her office and ask for something relating to the topic of finding Sasuke. And the more time that past between these events the more she anticipated them.

On this day Tsunade was busy sitting behind her desk signing off paperwork. But then her door was kicked open and Tsunade looked up to see Naruto walking in.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE!" he yelled as he walked in." I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Oh no." groaned Tsuande as she leaned her head on her hand. Naruto walked up to Tsuande's desk and slammed both his hands on it.

"I want a mission to go and find Sasuke." Said Naruto. Then he looked Tsunade in the eyes and waited for a response.

Tsunade looked back at him and replied "As I've told you already, the trail's gone cold and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I know but-"

"All." Continued Tsunade." We can do is wait until Orochimaru reveals his plan."

"But-"

"NO BUTS NARUTO!" yelled Tsunade as she slammed her hand down on her desk and stood up." THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO, SO DEAL WITH IT!" Silence followed after that. Naruto hung his head and sniffled and what happened next surprised Tsunade. Tears began to fall down Naruto's face." Naruto." Said Tsuande looking at him surprised." What's wrong?"

"All this time I've been alone." Said Naruto while crying." When I finally became a ninja and had team seven I wasn't alone anymore. Now Sasuke my teammate, my rival, my best friend is gone and there's nothing I could do to stop him." Then he hung his head some more and began to cry on.

Tsunade all the while couldn't help but feel this was her fault. Maybe if she hadn't been so firm this wouldn't have happened. She didn't enjoy seeing Naruto so vulnerable liked this, for she had grown very fond of the boy. She stood there and pondered for a few moments but then an idea came into her head. It was risky but it had worked in the past with situations like these.

She walked out from behind her desk and stood before Naruto, her big breast almost covering him from her line of sight. Naruto however didn't look up at her.

"Naruto." Said Tsunade." Look at me." Naruto lifted up his head, his eyes still watery and looked at her." I know something that might help your pain."

Then before Naruto could say anymore in the blink of an eye Tsunade bent down and pulled out his pant and underwear revealing his penis to the world.

"Hey what the-" said Naruto. But before he could say anymore Tsunade had her mouth around Naruto's penis and he suddenly found himself more relaxed. Tsunade being much larger than Naruto was at this time had her whole mouth around Naruto's cock. She lifted up one of her hands and began massaging his balls. Naruto let out soft moans as Tsunade flickered her tongue across the head of Naruto's cock while her hands juggled his balls to and fro. Then suddenly Naruto couldn't hold back anymore and he came right in Tsunade's mouth.

She wasn't expecting it so soon and so much, it seems like a whole riverfull had shot into her mouth. But Tsunade kept her cool and swallowed all of it. When she was done she removed her mouth from Naruto's wet cock, a large line of cum leaking out of her mouth and she looked up at him.

"You could have warned me." She said.

"Well I-I-I." stammered Naruto.

"Is this the first blowjob you've ever had?" asked Tsunade.

"Y-Yes." Said Naruto. Then Tsunade stood up.

"Is this the first time you've ever been with a woman before?" she asked.

"Y-Yes." Replied Naruto with a shake of his head. Tsuande looked down at Naruto still with his dick hanging out.

"Well I know just what to do about that." She said. Then she picked Naruto up and sat him on her desk." Lay down." She said as she pushed him back. Then Tsunade sat on top of him, putting her breast in his face.

Naruto was almost crushed by her weight but his groans were silenced by her breast covering his mouth. Tsunade opened her shirt and shoved Naruto's mouth into her breast and she began to suck on it.

Then Tsunade turned to his lower area. Naruto's cock was right between her ass cheeks. Tsunade reached back and pushed his length deeper into it and then she began to grind up and down with Naruto's cock between her ass, it was barely visible however due to the size differences between the two.

Naruto suddenly became so fixated on the feeling in his lower body he almost felt light-headed and his mouth left Tsunade's nipple. But she was quick to grabbed his head and shove it back in between her breasts. All the time she kept her ass grinding up and down on Naruto's cock.

Naruto suddenly felt a tingling in his lower body.

"Grandma Tsunade." He said in a muffled voice as his lay between her breasts." I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" Tsunade knew what he was going to say so she suddenly stopped grinding her butt and jumped off him." W-Wait." Said Naruto." What are you doing?" Tsunade stood before him and began removing her cloths.

"I don't want you to waste your load like that." Said Tsunade. Then she pulled off her shirt and her massive breasts came out into view of the world, next came her pants and Naruto saw a woman's vagina for the first time.

Tsunade once again stood on top of the desk and over him. Then she slowly began to sit down and took all off Naruto's cock deep inside her. The two left out soft moans as they sat there. Then Tsunade began to rock her hips back and forth and rode Naruto.

The boy all the while didn't know what to do with his hands so he kept them at his side but Tsunade soon found a use for them. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Then she began to ride Naruto faster and harder, the two's moans becoming louder and louder as the process went on.

But then Naruto began to feel that tingle in his lower body.

"Lady Tsunade I'm-" But then he stopped as Lady Tsunade jumped off him and Naruto's cock shot cum into the air. At the same time Tsunade's vagina squirted all over Naruto's cock.

The two sat there panting afterwards.

"Feel better?" asked Tsunde.

"Yea." Panted Naruto." Believe it."

After that day Naruto would make frequent trips to the Hokage's office, but now for different reasons.


End file.
